


The List

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Felicity isn’t on Oliver’s Christmas present list. <br/><b>Word Count: </b>199 <br/><b>Prompt:</b> Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**The List**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Felicity isn’t on Oliver’s Christmas present list.   
 **Word Count:** 199   
**Prompt:** Holidays

 

 **The List**  
As Oliver’s assistant Felicity sometimes had to do Oliver’s shopping. That included his Christmas shopping. She picked up everything on the short list. It was just three people not even that much of a list.

She had the presents wrapped and had them ready for him to take when he left for the day

She did notice that her name was missing. She really hoped it was because he didn’t want to have to buy her own gift and not because he had forgotten her.

Oliver stopped by her desk on the way home and picked up the bag.

“Oliver, why wasn’t my name on your list?” Felicity asked.

Oliver looked surprised. “I was going to give you your present later. If you want it now, I have it.”

Felicity thought for a moment. “No. You should get home. I can wait.”

Oliver got as far as the elevators and walked back. He pulled a box out of his coat pocket and sat it on her desk.

Felicity smiled and opened it. She gasped at the diamond hoop earrings. “Oliver, this is too expensive.”

Oliver smiled. “You deserve them and more. Good night Felicity.” 

“Good night Oliver.” Felicity said.


End file.
